Campanas de boda
by The mysterious eyes
Summary: Yo no quiero amor, si no es de ti-dije triste-Morí cuando llegaste con Jake abrazada, yo llevaba flores pensado que después de 2 años fuera, me estarías esperando y regresarías conmigo, que me verías y correrías a mi, yo te cargaría y te besaría, te diría te amo, y no permitiría que te alejaras de nuevo de mi pero está perdido. Tu amor murió, no quisiste luchar contra la distancia.


_**HOLA!**_

_**Aquí les tengo un One-shoot que esta dedicado para **__**vivi85 **__**que me pidió un One-shoot romántico **____** Espero que sea de tu agrado **___

_**Como ya saben los personajes son de SM**_

_**Sale la canción de Wedding Bells. No me gustan los Jonas pero me entere que esta canción fue dedicada a Miley y mi corazoncito de pollo exploto Xd**_

_**BUeeeeeeeeeeeno sin más que decir aquí les va **___

_**Campanas de boda**_

_**No, yo no quiero amar si no eres tú  
No quiero oír las campanas de boda probar  
¿Que no lo podemos intentar una última vez?  
No quiero oír las campanas de boda repicar**_

La bebida quemaba mi garganta

Abrí mis ojos y comprobé que ya me encontraba un poco mareado.

Diablos, maldito sea el día en que la conocí. Por su culpa, por ser tan perfectamente perfecta. Hermosa, humilde, sencilla e inteligente. ¿Qué más podía pedir yo?

Fui un estúpido.

_Sus labios se mueven dulcemente, si soy sincero la verdad no sé qué está diciendo._

_Simplemente sé que estoy embobado, la amo, la amo tanto, y me duele saber que ya no es mía. Que es de otro. Era un tonto ¿Por qué la había dejado irse? ¿Por qué no le decía que la seguía amando?_

_-¡Edward!-Bella río_

_Sonreí maravillado por la entonación- Mande-dije embobado_

_-Te llevo haciendo una pregunta desde hace diez minutos, y sonríes como bobo-rio más-¿Esta Tanya aquí o qué?- ¡Oh claro! No le digo que la amo, porque actuó como si ya la hubiera superado._

_-Bueno como te decía-Tomo mi mano por encima de la mesa. Un escalofrío me recorrió- ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?-susurro y me sonrió_

_Asentí sonriéndole de vuelta_

_-Jacob me ha pedido que nos casemos el 11 de Junio-Bella me dijo con una gran sonrisa-Sé que es apresurado, pero lo amo tanto-Me sonrió más_

_Me paré de mi silla. No me di cuenta de mi acción hasta que vi la cara estupefacta de mi novia, digo EX Novia. _

_-¿Estas bien?-me susurro_

_Le sonreí forzosamente- ¡Que alegría!-dije con una buena actuación- Perdón por mi reacción- "Me pusiste en un gran aprieto, haciéndote ver que estoy feliz, cuando estoy derrumbándome por dentro. ¿No te acuerdas que nuestro aniversario era en una noche onceava de Junio?" – Me tengo que ir-dije caminando hacia la puerta dándole un billete grande a la mesera._

-¡Se va a casar demonios!-me grite.

Un suspiro quebrado salió de mis labios. "¿Por qué deje que te fueras?"

_Edward debo irme de aquí, lo siento, no puedo atarte a mí, así que lo siento amor pero creo que debemos terminar._

_Pero yo te amo Bella, puedo esperarte-lloraba_

_También yo Edward, pero empezare otra vida, no debo atarte a mí, si regreso y el destino todavía quiere que estemos juntos, lo haremos amor, pero si encuentras a alguien más en mi partida, créeme que te entenderé._

¿Dejarás que se case? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Ella estaba con Jacob desde que regreso a Nueva York, de eso fue hace dos meses. ¡Y ya tan pronto se casaban!

-Otra por favor-le dije al barman

-¿Por qué saliste así?-la vi de reojo sentarse a mi lado-Y quiero la verdad

La voltee a ver fríamente, el alcohol solo me hacía ponerme muy voluble- La maldita verdad-dije acercando mi rostro peligrosamente al suyo, ella me miro sorprendida pero no alejo su rostro- La verdad es que me estas matando, la verdad es que quiero odiarte pero no puedo hacerlo, la verdad es que quiero alejarme de ti, pero cada vez que estoy en el aeropuerto veo la cadena que me diste en nuestro cuarto aniversario y regreso a ¡A ti Isabella! ¡Sólo a ti!-Cuando termine de decir eso me di cuenta que mi posición había cambiado a quedar parado y poniendo mis manos a cada lado de ella recargadas en el banco.

-Edward-Bella estaba impactada-Pero tu… ¿y tu novia? ¿Y Tanya?

Solte una risa seca-Yo..yo no quiero amor, si no es de ti-dije tristemente. Voltee a verla-Tanya no existe, me morí de celos cuando llegaste al aeropuerto con Jacob abrazándote, yo llevaba flores y chocolates pensado que después de dos años de que estuvieras fuera me estarías esperando y regresarías aquí conmigo-Dije aguantando un sollozo-Que cuando me vieras correrías a mi, yo te cargaría y te besaría, te diría lo mucho que te amaba, y que no permitiría que te alejaras de nuevo de mi-dije dejando espacio entre nosotros-Pero ya vi que estaba y está perdido. Que tu amor por mi murió, que no quisiste luchar contra la distancia como yo quise hacerlo, que no me amas como yo lo hago, y lo hare toda mi vida- Tome mis cosas- Pasado mañana es tu boda, iré, antes de ser el amor de mi vida eres mi amiga, y estaré ahí para ti, Te entregaré como me pediste cuando éramos niños que lo hiciera. Pero apenas tenga la oportunidad me iré de ahí-voltee a verla- Me iré y nunca regresaré-me fui de ahí dejando a una Bella pasmada.

.-.-.-.

Me voltee a ver al espejo, ¿Que veía ahí? Ese no era Edward. Era un chico con el corazón roto. Mis días buenos habían quedado atrás, esos días en los que una chica de cabello chocolate me besaba y me miraba con ternura cada vez que le pedía que viéramos la película del Rey León.

Esa chica. El amor de mi vida. Se casaría en una hora. Y lo peor de todo era que yo la entregaría al hombre con el cual vivirá su vida plena y feliz.

No podría. Quería ver su sonrisa ¡Dirigida a mí! No quiero verla usar ese vestido blanco si no es para sellar un compromiso ¡Conmigo!

Las lágrimas cayeron sin poder evitarlo o pensarlo siquiera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo-Me dijo Bella cuando le ofrecí mi brazo

Sin verla a los ojos tome delicadamente su mano y la pose en mi brazo- Lo prometí. Y por lo mucho que te amo yo te llevare por el camino hacia tu felicidad.

Escuche un pequeño sollozo y voltee a verla, ella se encontraba mirando al suelo con lagrimas en los ojos

-Hey, hey, hey-dije alzando su cara- No llores, pequeña-Le sonreí- Es tu día especial, el mejor día de tu vida. Debes disfrutarlo-dije limpiando su ojos antes de que su maquillaje se manchara.

-¿Pe-Pero y t-tu?-dijo sollozando más.

-No te preocupes por mí, amor-la abrace- Yo estaré bien una vez que vea que esta es tu felicidad. Estaré bien mientras te vea sonreír cuando le digas ese ansiado "acepto"-le dije sonriendo tratando de evitar que mis ojos se vieran acuosos

-Estas mintiendo-dijo sollozando más y haciendo un puchero

La amaba tanto. Y por eso debería dejarla ir.

-Yo no puedo hacer esto-dijo viendo a la puerta que se abriría en cuestión de segundos

-Claro que puedes mi Bella, tu eres la chica más valiente que he conocido, y confió en ti-dije posando su mano en mi brazo

-No, Edward. No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que-Las puertas se abrieron

-Shhh Bella- tape su boca con un dedo mío- Se feliz-dije empezando a caminar por el pasillo.

Cada paso era un pedazo de mi corazón arrancado. Cuando llegamos junto a Jacob le di la mano de mi Bella y le sonreí dándole aliento a mi dulce pequeña, la cual me miraba preocupada. Cuando acabe con mi tarea rodee la iglesia hasta quedar en la salida

Al momento de estar ya a ese punto escuche las palabras del padre. -¿Tu Isabella Swan aceptas a Jacob Black como tu futuro esposo?- ¿Tan masoquista era que me quedaría a escuchar la palabra que acabaría con mi mundo?

-Yo…-Bella me volteo a ver-No puedo.

Se escucharon las exclamaciones de todos.

Jacob me volteo a ver y luego a Bella, se acercó y le sonrió mientras le decía algo al odio, por lo que Bella asintió resignada.

Jacob empezó a caminar hacía mi ¿Qué estaba pasando? Trague pesado.

-¿La amas?-me dijo cuando llego a mi lado

¿Qué debía responder? "O si, la amo más que a mi vida, por cierto ¿Sabes las ganas que tenía de partirte la cara y secuestrarla?" Por supuesto que no

-Dime la verdad-me dijo

Asentí secamente.

-¿Y porque la entregaste si la amabas? ¿Cómo ibas a permitir que se casara?-me susurro Jacob

-Porque…-voltee a ver a Bella- La amo, y solo quiero lo mejor para ella. Y eso eres tu-lo voltee a ver a el

El negó sonriendo- Ella no me amara como te ama a ti. Y puedo ver que en verdad la amas. No soy nadie para interferir entre un amor tan grande y puro-Me sonrió-Así que-se encogío de hombros y me ofreció su brazo- ¿Te llevo?-Me sonrió burlonamente

Rodee los ojos sonriendo-. Me puse serio y lo vi a los ojos- Gracias, en verdad- Corrí por el pasillo hacia Bella

Bella me sonrio-Acepto-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo antes de fundirnos en un beso

Las campanas de boda sonaron por toda la iglesia. Esta melodía si me gustaba. Esta era nuestra canción hecha por campanas de boda.

_**HEY!**_

_**Aquí esta por fin **___

_**Todavía les debo el one-shoot gcullenswan y a pettysweett :D**_

_**Estoy teniendo un poco de problemas con esos dos pero allá voy **___

_**Bueeno espero que les haya gustado**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
